The Days After (Sequel of Invitation)
by Auro Rain
Summary: [Chap 1 is up] "Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi? Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket, makanya gak bisa tumbuh dengan baik." – Chanyeol. [ChanBaek and Other - GS]


"Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi? Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket, makanya gak bisa tumbuh dengan baik." – Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Days After (Sequel of Invitation) **

**Bagian 1: Plants**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!"

Refleks. Gue gosok kuping begitu mulut kecil nan maha dahsyat Baekhyun ambil nada. Masih tergolong rendah tapi udah sukses bikin kuping pengang. Gak kebayang gimana nasib gendang telinga gue kalo yang teriak tadi itu Chen, temen deket gue dari SMA sekaligus ace klub paduan suara.

Pinang dibelah kapak-nya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dadah-dadah girang begitu liat gue dateng bareng kembarannya. Gak berapa lama dua makhluk liliput itu udah saling terjang, peluk-pelukan, cium pipi kanan, cium pipi kiri. Gue cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Heran, deh. Mereka itu sepupuan, tiap hari ketemu karena tinggal serumah, kamar juga sebelahan, tapi setiap kali ketemu di luar pasti langsung kangen-kangenan kaya udah kepisah seabad. Terus nih ya, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo itu punya kebiasaan telpon minimal sepuluh menit plus sms lima kali sehari cuma buat nanya kabar.

Aneh, 'kan? Padahal Baekhyun gak pernah segitunya sama gue dan gue yakin Kyungsoo juga gak segitunya sama Jongin, pacarnya.

"Pengen welcome kiss juga?"

Saking fokusnya sama BaekSoo, sampe gak sadar ada penampakan cowok China tinggi kebule-bulean di sebelah gue yang keliatan gak normal gara-gara monyong-monyongin bibirnya gak jelas ke arah gue.

"Najis." Tolak gue jijik sambil nutup muka itu orang pake tangan. Si empunya muka terus ketawa.

"What's up?" Sapa si muka bule – biasa gue panggil Kris – sambil nyodorin tinjunya.

Kode. Cara ngasih salam kelompok bermain gue jaman SMA. Kyuhyun Hyung, Donghae Hyung, Suho Hyung, Kris, Chen, dan gue sendiri.

Gue benturin kepalan tangan gue ke tinju Kris. "What's up?"

"Pacar lo diembat Kyungsoo, ya?" Olok Kris ngeliat dua minion nun jauh di sana masih sibuk peluk-pelukan.

"Ketimbang lo, gak punya pacar." Ledek gue balik.

Muka si tiang rambut pirang berubah asem. "Sialan. Pake ngatain lagi." Sungutnya. "Udah ah, gue mau cek yang lain dulu." Niat kabur.

"Kerja yang bener ya, Pak Ketua. Biar 'wakilnya' gak repot." Sindir gue, ngasih penekanan di kata wakil.

Kris melotot.

Gue ketawa.

Meski akhirnya Kris tetep pergi juga.

Dua bulan yang lalu ada pertemuan alumni SMA gue. Karena rencananya mau bikin reunian buat beberapa angkatan sekaligus, gak cuma temen seangkatan gue, senior sama junior juga banyak yang dateng.

Meskipun diundang, gue gak bisa dateng hari itu. Gue sama Baekhyun musti cari gedung buat lokasi resepsi pernikahan.

Kris yang lamarannya pernah ditolak calon istri gue, kepincut sama mantan adek kelas yang dicalonin jadi ketua panitia. Sontak bocah itu nyalonin juga, siapa tau dia yang kepilih jadi ketua dan si dedek manis – Kris suka manggil gitu - yang jadi wakilnya. Modus banget.

Mungkin lagi beruntung atau peri gigi emang suka nongkrong deket aula. Kris dipilih jadi ketua. Ngalahin Kyuhyun Hyung, Suho Hyung, Seungho Hyung, Yongguk, dan Namjoon, juga beberapa senior dan junior yang kebanyakan petinggi OSIS semasa hidup di SMA.

Lebih ngerinya lagi, si dedek manis beneran jadi wakilnya. Gue masih gak ngerti gimana mekanismenya sampe itu dua orang bisa kepilih.

Yang jelas Kris langsung dateng ke rumah gue buat curhat. Lo harus bayangin gimana merindingnya ngeliat si muka jutek tiba-tiba gak berhenti senyum persis orang gila.

Tapi makasih deh buat itu manusia, reunian hari ini bisa lancar berkat dia yang jadi pentolannya.

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun mana?"<p>

Padahal gue cuma sebentar ngobrol sama Kris, tapi begitu noleh, Baekhyun udah raib. Tinggal Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian di deretan kursi pinggir aula.

"Ambil minum, haus katanya."

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian gue kepikiran sesuatu.

"Kyung, lo gak lesbi, 'kan?" Tanya gue iseng, senyum jahil.

Dia melotot. "Ya gak lah, gue normal tau!" Tukasnya cepet, gak terima dikatain lesbi.

Ketawa ringan. "Bercanda, Kyung. Habis lo lengket banget sama Baekhyun."

"Lo tuh yang kaya homo." Tangkis Kyungsoo. "Dari SMA berduaan mulu sama Kris."

"Kalo gue beneran homo, gue gak keberatan jadi pacarnya Kris. Dia lumayan ganteng."

"Ssst...jangan keras-keras. Kalo Kris denger kepala dia bisa meledak." Bisik Kyungsoo sok serius.

Gue ketawa. Kyungsoo cuma senyum aja.

"Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi?" Tanya gue lagi. Bersiap ke banyolan berikutnya.

Tapi air muka Kyungsoo berubah gelap. Dia sensitif soal tinggi badan.

"Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket, makanya gak bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Mulai sekarang jaga jarak sama Baekhyun, ya." Gue ngakak.

Kyungsoo ngejitak kepala gue kesel. "Lo sama Kris tuh yang kelebihan pupuk."

Ketawa gue makin kenceng. Kelebihan pupuk katanya.

"Ngomongin apa? Seru banget." Baekhyun dateng bawa dua gelas jus jeruk. Satu gelas dia kasih Kyungsoo, yang segelas lagi diminum sendiri.

"Makasih." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Buat aku mana, Baek?"

Kyungsoo nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan liat gue ngrengek kaya anak TK.

Baekhyun langsung nyodorin gelas yang dia pegang. Isinya udah berkurang seperempat. "Minum ini aja dulu. Kalo masih kurang nanti aku ambilin lagi."

"Gak mau, yang itu 'kan udah kamu minum." Protes gue. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Yang ini belum gue minum. Punya Baekhyun buat gue aja." Kyungsoo nukerin gelas yang dia pegang sama yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Ada bekas bibirnya ini." Celetuknya kemudian.

Gue merengut. Pundak gue turun. Nyesel. Harusnya tadi gak usah protes aja. 'Kan lumayan dapet cicilan bibir Baekhyun. Waktu gelasnya mau gue minta balik, isinya udah tandas di perut Kyungsoo.

"Mau cium yang beneran?" Baekhyun naik turunin alisnya jahil. Gue ngangguk semangat. "Ntar ya habis nikah." Dia ketawa.

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum nyebelin.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun kecapekan. Begitu masuk mobil langsung rebah di jok belakang.<p>

Kyungsoo yang tadi berangkatnya nebeng Suho Hyung terpaksa ikut mobil gue. Suho Hyung masih harus bantuin beres-beres, dia juga panitia. Dan Kyungsoo udah ngebet pengen pulang. Makanya dia gak nolak pas gue ajakin bareng.

"Eh, kelapa." Itu panggilan Baekhyun buat gue waktu SMA. Jaman gue masih cinta-cintanya berantem sama dia. Tapi dia gak lagi manggil gue pake sebutan itu setelah lulus. Malahan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sering manggil-manggil gue gitu.

"Lo serius 'kan sama Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

Gue noleh sebentar. Terkikik. Fokus nyetir lagi.

Konyol banget kalo udah sejauh ini tapi gak serius. Dia pikir sikap gue ngelamar Baekhyun itu masih kurang serius apa coba?

"Menurut lo?" Gue balik tanya. Biar dia mikir sendiri.

Kyungsoo konsentrasi ke jalanan di depan. Kemudian nyeletuk lagi. "Jagain 'tauge' gue, ya."

Tauge itu panggilan gue buat Baekhyun waktu SMA. Jaman dia masih cinta-cintanya ngeladenin hobi debat gue. Tapi gue gak lagi manggil dia pake sebutan itu lagi setelah lulus. Kyungsoo juga yang sekarang sering manggil dia gitu.

Gue senyum aja. Lebar banget sampe gusi gue keliatan.

Harus ya, Kyungsoo wanti-wanti begitu? Gue udah cinta mati sama si tauge. Bahkan gue rela gak jadi pohon kelapa lagi supaya tauge gue bisa hidup aman dan tenang di deket gue.

Sakura boleh juga sih, tapi kasian taugenya kalo nanti kekubur kelopak bunga gue di musim gugur.

Gue masih belum ngerti mau jadi pohon apa, tapi kayanya beringin gak buruk juga. Seenggaknya Baekhyun gak perlu takut kejatuhan buah kelapa pas lagi duduk-duduk santai.

"Rawat taugenya baik-baik. Tauge itu bagus buat kesuburan. Kalian bisa cepet punya anak." Imbuh Kyungsoo ngelantur.

Gue ketawa. Ngomongnya apa, nyambungnya ke mana. Bocah itu ngantuk berat rupanya. Gak berapa lama langsung hilang kesadaran.

Gue lirik Kyungsoo sekilas, terus Baekhyun yang tidur di jok belakang lewat kaca spion depan.

Hubungan mereka manis banget sebenernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Saya gak tau di Korea ada pohon kelapa, tauge, sama beringin apa gak. Yang saya tulis ini ngasal aja pokoknya.<p>

Sejak banyak yang request sekuelnya Invitation, saya udah ada niat buat bikin lanjutannya. Tapi baru sekarang bisa bikin. Gimana pendapat kalian?

Saya tunggu review-nya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING<strong>


End file.
